mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2411
Mikey Episode Number: 2410 Date: Saturday, February 12, 1994 Sponsors: Y, Z, 10 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Y for Yawn |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Off to School" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster try to blow bubbles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man (voice of Richard Hunt) answers the TELEPHONE and gives it to the plant. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Billy Dee Williams and Homer Honker count backwards from 10 to 1. Homer has to blow his nose before he can honk the last number |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I've got a mind: squares make a box |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A group of idol-worshipping pigs sacrifice Janice, who sings "A Little Help from My Friends" as the Electric Mayhem rescues her. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Empty / full classroom (time-lapse) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert watch "Sneak Peek Previews", in which Telly Monster and Oscar the Grouch review the "Henson Films: Song of Ten." After the show ends, Ernie shocks Bert by carrying a stack of ten chocolate layer cakes... which turn out to be plastic. Bert does not find this funny, and he and Ernie begin arguing. Oscar and Telly peek through the apartment window and argue about whether or not their argument is pleasant to watch. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: WALK TALL |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Teacher Little Chrissy sings about how important it is to "Raise Your Hand." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Empty / full classroom (time-lapse) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop sings "Splashin' in the Bath" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Rattlesnakes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog goes to the Wonderful World of T-Shirts. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|How Andy Fritz Ate the Sun |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Olivia tries fixing her bicycle. The Count happens by and begins counting the spokes, until Olivia spins the wheel. He gets dizzy and topples over, then heads off to get some care. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert cont'd | style="text-align: center"|The Count, now with a bandage on his head, finds Big Bird munching on birdseed as he watches TV. The Count quietly counts his birdseed, but Big Bird accidentally puts his counting finger in his mouth and bites on it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert cont'd | style="text-align: center"|Now with a bandaged finger, the Count decides to stay perfectly still and quiet without counting. He notices a bee buzzing around him, which gives him a sting on his thumb. He counts his one scream of pain before heading home to rest. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Circle In Space (with voiceover by Northern Calloway) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Maria and Luis perform "You Say Hola and I Say Hola." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Magical Herman's number trick |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Two Anything Muppet beatniks say the alphabet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A yak discusses the letter "Y" on a stage, and is insulted when it is called a "Yakkity-yakkity-yak". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rocky Mountain Holiday Song | style="text-align: center"|Kermit, Janice, Floyd, Scooter, and Gonzo sing a humorous version of "She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|An alien lands on Earth, looking for a Z to eat. He snatches one off a policeman's uniform, eats it, and rests. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Jerry and the Monotones sing "Proud" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A variety of cat-shaped objects walk in front of the screen. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie uses his imagination to figure out what would happen if he put Bert's favorite vase on the little shelf or big shelf. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Julius and Jasper discuss about an apple |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|The Count announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Luis holding the Sesame Street sign while Maria holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide